No Ages For Love
by CoolGirlSpenstar04
Summary: Draco Malfoy sang mantan death eather baru saja kembali dari masa tenangnya selama 14 thn. September 2012 ia mulai mengajar di hogwarts sebagai The new Potion Master , dengan seorang cewek Gryffindor berkenalan dengannya akankah Draco seorang slytherin luluh ?
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

p style="text-align: left;"Title : No Ages for Love/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Chara : Draco Malfoy and OC/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disclaimer : Character di Harpot punya mom Jk tapi semua OC punyaku/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Warning ! Full of gajeness,lebayness and typoness satu lagi OOC and full of percakapan and yang diitalic itu pikiran/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 1 First meet/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Draco's POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aku keluar dari salah satu perapian floo di peron 9 3/4. Aku mengibaskan abu perapian yang menempel di jubahku. Kuseret koperku dan kujinjing sebuah tas kerja. Setelah menunggu Hogwarts Express selama 10 menit kereta itu pun datang. Semenit setelah pintu di gerbong kereta terbuka aku masuk dan menuju kompartemen paling ujung. Aku membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya secepat mungkin. Tak lupa aku mendaraskan mantra muffliato. Kutaruh koperku diatas dan kucek jam yang masih menunjukkan jam 10:55. Well, aku belum menjelaskan kenapa aku berada di sini. 14 tahun setelah perang besar, ya selama 14 tahun aku pergi ke Perancis hingga tak terasa sudah tahun 2012 dan alasan aku balik ke Inggris ialah sebulan lalu aku diundang untuk menjadi guru ramuan di Hogwarts. Aku pun menyetujuinya./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Semenit sebelum kereta berangkat, pintu kompartemenku terbuka. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang membuka. Berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam lurus panjang dan mata hitam malam. "Errr… sir, kompartemen lain sudah penuh boleh aku duduk disini ?", gadis itu bertanya padaku. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk pergi dari alam lamuanku. "Hmm, silahkan asal kau tidak seperti patung hidup eh, maksudku jangan diam terus", kupersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk. Gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia menaruh tasnya dan duduk di seberangku./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi, siapa namamu?", tanyaku padanya. Gadis di depanku itu menegakkan kepalanya dari buku yang di bacanya. "Err…namaku Eliza,Eliza Narta sir,aku seorang muggleborn dan aku kelas 4 dan namamu sir ?", gadis itu balik bertanya padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan kulihat sebuah rona muncul di wajahnya. "Hi, namaku Draco,Draco Malfoy disekolah nanti kau akan memanggilku Professor Malfoy tapi berhubung you are the first person I meet, kalo gak ada orang lain kau bisa memanggilku Draco", aku menjawabnya. Eliza tersenyum simpul padaku dan fokus pada buku mantranya lagi. Sudah 2 jam semenjak kami berkenalan, tiba-tiba Eliza berdiri dari bangkunya./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Normal POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Eliza mengancungkan tongkatnya ke arah bukunya dan membuat buku itu robek jadi berkeping-keping. Draco melihat ke arahnya dan memberi sebuah glare. "Ms narta apabila kamu mau menyobek benda sobek lah bungkus makanan" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Maaf sir, kalo anda lapar, anda bisa membeli makanan duluan. Karena, aku bukan tipe orang yang laparan", jawab Eliza tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya. Tanpa menjawab, Draco pun keluar dari kompartement untuk mencari troli penjual makanan. Setelah 10 menit Draco kembali dengan tanga setengah penuh. "Err…. sir eh Draco hmm, kau lapar atau rakus ?", Tanya Eliza sambil menahan tawa. Mengangguk pelan, Draco menaruh satu coklat kodok, bolu kuali dan sebotol jus labu di atas buku Eliza. "Eh, apa ini ?", tanya Eliza. "Makanan, kalo tak mau sini buatku", jawab Draco seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Sontak Eliza mendekap makanannya "tidak…..tidak….. aku juga lapar", jawab Eliza. "Lah tadi kau bilang kau tak lapar, sekarang kau lapar", Draco berkata dengan heran. "Itu kan tadi Malfoy, sekarang beda" jawab Eliza sambil mencomot coklat kodoknya./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Dasar munggleborn aneh….." gumam Draco. Saat itu juga, sebuah gebukan telak mengenai kepala Draco. Buakk! "Aku dengar itu! Hati-hati Draco aku bia mengubahmu menjadi ferret", Eliza bicara sambil memberi sebuah death glare. Draco hanya bisa diam dan memakan coklatnya. Tak terasa kereta sudah mendekati stasiun Hogsmade./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Draco's POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kau ingin kutunggu atau kutinggal saja ?", tanyaku pada Eliza. Tanpa melihat, Eliza mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang karna telah dikacangin dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah keluar dari kereta, pikiranku diserang pertanyaan yang cukup lebay nan ge er./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kenapa bisa aku bertemu dengan dia ? Kenapa dia bisa memilih kompartemenku ? Oh, sepertinya aku harus prtotes ke pihak Hogwarts untuk menambah gerbong di Hogwarts Express. Tak terasa aku sampai di gerbang stasiun Hogsmade dan mencari kereta Thestral yang kosong. Dan simsalabim ! Merlin sake ! Hanya ada satu kereta yang tersisa dan berisi hanya satu orang yaitu Eliza Narta! Aku ini lem dan prangko kali ya sama dia. "Jangan Draco, kau ini ge er sekali" , sebuah suara berkata di pikiranku./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Err… boleh aku masuk ?", saking gugupnya aku ngomong dengan kecepatan orang dikejar Eliza mengangguk singkat."Hebat sekali anak ini bisa mengerti apa yang kuucapkan", batinku. Beberapa menit setelah aku duduk, kereta mulai berjalan. "Belajar lagi he", godaku pada Eliza. "Yah, begitulah aku belum menyelesaikan satu bab lagi di rune kuno", jawab Eliza dengan santainya./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"What?! Sekolah belum dimulai dia sudah menyelesaikan buku ! Benar-benar deh, ternyata dia lebih gila daripada Hermione, batinku. Kupandangi dia dari atas hingga bawah. Well, rambut hitam lurus sepinggang, manik hitam menghias matanya, bibirnya merah, badannya cukup langsing dan tinggi yah, hanya satu kata untuknya. Sempurna, hanya itu. Saat kupandangi tangannya mataku menangkap sebuah gelang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Hmm… Eliz, bolehkah aku melihat gelangmu itu ?", tanyaku secara perlahan dan hati-hati takut dia meledak karna kuganggu belajarnya. Tanpa menjawab, Eliza membuka gelangnya dan mengulurkannya padaku. Kupegang gelang itu dan seketika terperana./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gelang itu bertali perak dan ada gantungan bulat-bulat kecil bening yang berisi air yang dibekukan. Gelang itu sederhana tapi begitu berkilau. "Siapa yang memberikan gelang ini padamu ?", tanyaku pada Eliza. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggambil gelangnya kembali. "Yang memberikan gelang ini padaku ialah pacarku. Dia seorang muggle", jawab Eliza. Saat mendengar penjelasan Eliza, suatu rasa menyusup ke dalam hatiku. Entah itu rasa apa, tapi serasa seperti suatu kecemburuan mungkin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hmm, beruntung sekali pacarmu bisa mendapatkan cewek sepertimu", jawabku tanpa menyadari nada dingin di suaraku./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"~TBC~/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Author's note: Halooo, ketemu lagi di sini. Maafin ya kalo ada bahasa yang terkesan lebay. Nah, agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya di chapter depan makanya semua tinggal klik tombol and ini editan dari yang sebelumnya soalnya yg kemarin udh karatan alias ditinggal hehe /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"~( ^o^ )~ripiu~( ^o^ )~ pleaseee pretty pleaseee/p 


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing

Disclaimer : Character di Harpot punya mom Jk tapi semua OC punyaku

Warning ! Full of gajeness,lebayness and typoness satu lagi OOC and full of percakapan and yang diitalic itu pikiran

Chapter 2 First Introduce

Draco's POV

Setelah berkata begitu kereta yang kami naiki berhenti didepan gerbang Hogwarts. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku turun tanpa bertanya pada Eliza. Aku berjalan melewati gerbang itu hingga aku tiba-tiba dicegat oleh Proffesor Flitcwick . "Wow! Apa gerangan ini ?", aku bertanya padanya . Aku melihat sekeliling dan aku mendapati banyak alat pendeteksi aura kegelapan.

Setelah selesai dengan alat-alat yang pertama kali membuat aku merinding, ia menyodorkan ku ramuan yang berwarna bening. Ya ampun, bahkan mereka berpikir bahwa ada penyusup memakai polijuce potion. Untuk persiapan sebelum meminumnya aku melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa kalau aku muntah tidak ada orang yang melihat. Tapi, saat melihat ke belakang, aku menemukan orang yang sangat aku…. well, kenal dekat.

Tebak siapa dia… sudah pasti Eliza. Oh Merlin, kenapa kau mempertemukan aku dengan dia lagi? Entah kenapa, aku tenggelam dalam mata malamnya dan tidak merasakan suasana ataupun angin disekelilingku.

It's been a long and winding journey

But I'm finally here tonight picking up the pieces

And walking back into the night into the sunset of your glory

When my heart and future lies there's nothing like that feeling

When I look into your eyes

"Err sir, apa ada sesuatu di mukaku ?", tanyaku. Pertanyaan Eliza membuatku kembali kedunia nyata lagi. "Tidak , tidak ada apa-apa di mukamu", sambil menjawab aku meneguk ramuan itu dalam sekali teguk. Selesai itu, aku langsung mengangkat tas dan menyeret koperku lagi. Dan anehnya, entah mungkin Merlin sedang mempermainkan nasibku, baru beberapa aku melangkah didepan ternyata Eliza sudah menyusul di sebelahku.

"Sir, kita berpisah kan dipintu masuk, pastinya kau masuk dari pintu belakang aula besar sedangkan aku tentu saja masuk dari pintu depan", jelas Eliza kepadaku. Tak mengerti apa yang Eliza bilang aku hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Dan benar ternyata bahwa aku harus masuk dari pintu belakang aula besar.

Sebuah keajaiban memang aku bisa langsung berteman dengan seorang murid perempuan kelas 4 dan yang teraneh lagi adalah anak Gryffindor lagi. Tapi, saat aku bersama dengannya atau paling tidak berada di dekatnya aku merasa seperti menemukan sesuatu yang hilang.

They brought me here to be with you

I'll be forever greatful, oh forever faithful

My dreams came true when I found you

My miracle

Normal POV

Draco berpisah dengan Eliza di depan pintu aula besar. Belum jauh ia meninggalkan Eliza, seorang anak perempuan slytherin mendatangi Eliza.

"Halo Narta, bagaimana musim panasmu? Hmm, kurasa kau hanya menghabiskan waktu bermesraan dengan pacar mugglemu bukan ? Bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir bisa berpacaran dengan muggle, oh ya bisa saja kau kan penyihir mudblood", kata anak perempuan itu. Deng ! Draco merasa seperti ditampar di pipi. Ia teringat kembali akan dulu saat ia masih suka memanggil orang mudblood. Menunggu sebentar siapa tau ada keributan Draco pura-pura merapikan isi tasnya.

"Biasa saja Flint, sekarang bisa kau minggir dari tempatmu? Kau menghalangi jalanku", jawab Eliza dengan santai. Baru saja Eliza melangkah gadis Flynn itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eliza. "Hey mudblood, kulihat tadi kau sekompartemen dan turun dari kereta thestral bersama malfoy muda. Hmm, bagaimana bila aku mengirim informasi ini ke pacar muggle mu? Nathan bukan namanya?", bisik gadis Flynn itu ke Eliza.

Tanpa menjawab, Eliza meninggalkan gadis Flynn itu di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat tidak ada keributan apa-apa atau perang mantra, Draco pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pintu belakang.

Dalam 15 menit seluruh guru dan murid sudah berada di aula besar. Ting…ting….ting…. Professor Mcgonagall mendentingkan gelas. " Kuucapkan selamat datang kembali untuk murid lama dan selamat datang untuk murid kelas 1. Tahun ini Hogwarts akan berjalan seperti biasa dan akan diadakan klub baru yaitu klub ramuan, sekian informasinya selamat makan", Professor Mcgonagall membeir kata sambutan. Serentak setelah makanan muncul di meja, seluruh murid mulai melahap hidangan.

Ting….ting…ting Professor Mcgonagall kembali mendentingkan gelas. "Well, sepertinya kalian semua sudah makan sampai kenyang dan sebelum kalian kembali ke asrama masing-masing , saya akan member satu informasi lagi. Tahun ini Professor Slughorn akan kembali menjalani masa pensiunnya yang tenang dan dengan itu kuperkenalkan Professor baru kita yaitu Professor Malfoy. Silahkan Professor Malfoy", kata Professor Mcgonagall.

Draco pun berdiri dari bangkunya. "Well, perkenalkan nama saya Draco Malfoy dan tentu saja kalian akan memanggil saya Professor Malfoy. Saya akan mengajar kelas 1 sampai kelas 7 dan juga untuk klub ramuan yang berkenan untuk ikut dapat mendaftar di kantor saya. Pendaftaran dibuka dari sekarang hingga 2 minggu kedepan. Terima kasih", penjelasan Draco.

Ia duduk kembali dan memandang ke arah Eliza. Ia melihat bahwa Eliza sangat antusias dengan klub ramuan itu. Draco merasa bahwa tahun ini pasti akan berbeda. Dan seseorang sepertinya akan mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

If you could see what I see

You're the answers to my prayers

If you could feel the tenderness I feel

You would know it would be clear

That angels brought me here

~TBC~

Autor's note: Halooo aku datang lagi dengan chapter ke 2. Oh ya, untuk rated T bukan berarti akan banyak lemon lo, tapi akan banyak kata yang cukup kasar.

Nah sekarang silahka anda sekalian #plakk untuk

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
